Hotel Regency
by PixieOnCrak
Summary: Set in Hotel Regency London - The Churchill where bella works, the cullen's are on a business trip.
1. Chapter 1 :

**I don't Own Twilight or any of its characters**

**First attempt so please review, **

**All credit for plot must go to SaintJelli**

**Enjoi xx**

I continued along the corridor, purposely leaving the royal suite until last. I sighed, trying to gather some enthusiasm from somewhere inside, plastered my well rehearsed smile on to my face and knocked on three times on the door.

"Amenities, please may I come in?"

There was a Medical convention using the hotel for the week. They'd taken over Chartwell Suite 1& 2 for the convention and all the guests had taken up most of the suites on the 8th and 9th floors, and it was my job to go to each suite and deliver their amenities, god I hated that word, I mean why couldn't they just call it water and fruit and whatever else they wanted.

There was no answer, I knocked again.

"Hello?"

I carefully balanced the tray and slid my master key card into the slot on the door handle and pushed the door to the royal suite open.

Even though I'd been in the royal suite many times, it still stunned me how beautiful it was. The family that were staying here were called the...I consulted the notebook on the trolley... The Cullen's. They had requested the exercise room be temporarily turned into a fourth bedroom. This family must be rich...

"Hey, who are you?"

I jumped and nearly dropped the tray. I turned and standing behind me was what seemed to be a pixie, no more that 5'2" with short black hair and pretty petite features. Even her voice resembled that somewhat of a pixie.

"s-s-sorry," I stuttered. "I'm here to deliver your amenities."

"Oh, ok." She smiled. "Just put them on the table over there. So what's your name?" She indicated a table in front of the television, if you could even call it that. It was more like a home cinema.

"I'm Bella" I put the tray down and made my way back over the the pixie, I put my hand out to shake hers but instead she pulled me into a bracing hug.

"Is there anything else you would like Miss Cullen?"

"Please, call me Alice. And no I don't think so, but if we do need anything, I'll be sure to ask for you specially."

"You are too kind Miss Cu...I mean Alice."

I left the room and shut the door behind me. I made my way to the nearest service lift but as turned the corner, I bumped the cart into a guest.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should really look where I'm going. I'm James, by the way. And you are?"

"Hi, sorry about that. I'm Bella." He lifted my hand and kissed it. My face slowly turned red.

"Enchantée, maybe I took take you out sometime?

"Oh, I'm sorry I can't. It's not that you're not nice, but, umm I'm not looking to go out with anybody at the moment."

Suddenly James lost his temper and he pushed the cart over, it landed on top of me. I hit my head hard on the floor and passed out just as I saw an angel come running round the corner and hit James right in the face.

***********************************

I slowly opened my eyes. My limbs felt heavy and my head hurt. I tried looking around the room but the lights were off. I fumbled for the lamp on the bedside table, and when I finally found itI realised that I was in one of the bedrooms of the Royal Suite...

**How did you like it?**

**i know its short but.. well yh.  
**

**REVIEW?!?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing of twilight, no matter how much I wished I did (well the books at least)**

**all credit for plot goes to SaintJelli**

**I'm new to writing and so it's probs gonna be a bit bad for the next chapter until I get used to writing. :)**

**thanks for sticking with it**

**R&R :)**

**BPOV**

_I slowly opened my eyes. My limbs felt heavy and my head hurt. I tried looking around but the lights were off. I fumbled for the lamp on the bedside table and when I finally found it, I realised I was in one of the bed rooms of the royal suite._

Finally calming down enough to take in my surroundings, I noticed I was in the blue room. The walls were the most beautiful shade of teal with a sky blue patterning.

This meant that it was next to the hallway, just a few paces to the door to the suite and I could get out without waking anybody up. I looked to the floor...

Sprawled out on a roll away bed, sleeping peacefully was the angel from yesterday. His tussled bronze hair framing his face like a picture frame. I sat up and tried to get out of the bed without making too much noice...

Wrong move. I groaned in pain as my hand gripped at my right rib and I fell back onto the bed.

Instantly the angel was by my side, wide awake, concern flashing across his face, his green eyes ablaze with curiosity.

"Are you ok?" his velvet voice whispered.

I shook my head gently, he nodded and passed me a glass of water from the bedside table and 2 red tablets from the drawer. I looked at them dubiously.

"They're pain killers, very strong, called Dizapan. You cracked a rib so this should stop it hurting too much." he smiled. His smile was slightly wonky, but it was cute. This was my smile.

I was dazed. I swallowed the tablets and downed the water. Then I drank in the rest of my angel. As my eyes lowered I realised that he was sitting on the edge of the bed in nothing but his boxers. His perfect body, there for my eyes to behold. His chiselled chest and subtly defined abs had me blushing like a tomato. He was perfect, perfect in every way.

I dropped my eyes to the duvet and tried to think about something else, other than the beautiful angel who's bed I was lying in. I desperately tried to pretend to be interested in the pattern on the cover but he noticed my coloured cheeks. He smiled my smile again and i was dazed... again.

"Sorry, I didn't realise it would bother you. I'll put something on if you would prefer?"

I shook my head.

"No, It's ok." I managed to mumble. "Ummm, not to sound inconsiderate, b-b-but who are you and why am I here?" I stuttered.

"I'm Edward Cullen, you met my sister Alice before well, before you were knocked out. And you're here because the rest of my family and I saw what had happened and helped you when you were hurt. My room was the only one with a spare bed, and my father is a doctor so he wanted to make sure you were ok." He smiled down at me

Normally I would have felt belittled and angry at the fact I couldn't move, but it felt like Edward had cast a spell on me. It was like I didn't care if I couldn't move... I didn't want to move.

"Do you remember anything that happened before, well, y'know?" he asked awkwardly.

"Umm, I left your sister Alice after she crushed me in a hug, how something so small can be so strong,"

"Yeah, she has a tendancy of doing that..." he laughed. "Then..."

"oh, uh... yeah, I went down the hall and I must have bumped into a guest, he apologised and..."

"And...?"

"He asked me out," I said, then adding quietly adding "I turned him down. He lost his temper, then I saw you come around the corner."

"I see. Do you know his name?"

"I think he said his name was James" I said, unsure, pushing my brain to remember more but the pain killers were kicking in and my brain was starting to go fuzzy. My eyes were fluttering closed.

I felt a hand gently on my back lowering me down, then a soft whisper in my ear.

"Sleep tight"

***

**EPOV**

I stay sitting there for another 10 minutes just staring at the beautiful woman laying in my bed. Her brown hair gently fanned out on the pillow, a soft smile on her lips.

How could anyone, even a monster like that vile man James, want to hurt anyone so wonderful.

I sighed, made sure she was covered and went back to my roll away bed, but the rest of the night, she was the only thing in my dreams.

**What do you think then?**

**Review ? **

**please and thank you **


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**Authors Note**

this story wasn't mine to write, the ideas came from a friend. I quickly lost interest in this story because it was mine, if you understand my thinking. I didn't have the passion for it.

I may however write another one soon but I'm still not sure.

Sorry, however I might convinve SaintJelli (the idea beholder) to continue with the story.

Sorry.


End file.
